


Where were you? Just a little late, you found me.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Superheroes!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È finita, pensa sdraiandosi sul letto, ma almeno è finita perché è stato lui a volerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where were you? Just a little late, you found me.

Zayn non c'è. Nemmeno ora che è lui a rischiare di morire, ancora una volta.  
Zayn non c'è mai stato veramente, è dura da accettare ma è la verità. Sempre pronto a correre in aiuto di chiunque ne avesse bisogno, sempre pronto a lasciarlo indietro, solo, a combattere contro i suoi stessi demoni.  
Niall odia pensare in quel modo, odia pensare che tutto le cose che Zayn gli ha sussurrato durante le poche notti che sono potuti stare insieme fossero bugie, odia pensare che Zayn in realtà non lo ami.  
Ma tutto parla chiaro, ormai, e Niall non ha più la forza di andare avanti: è sfuggito tutto al suo controlla, la sua vita è in mano ad altri, il suo cuore è stato gettato via dall'unica persona che abbia mai amato perché “ho dei doveri nei confronti di tutta la città, Ni, non posso ignorarli”.  
Non ha più niente per cui vale la pena esistere, non una famiglia da cui tornare perché la sua l'ha buttato per strada da ragazzino e ignorato per gli anni successivi, non le braccia di qualcuno che lo ama tra cui rifugiarsi perché anche Zayn lo sta lasciando.  
Non ha nulla, solo un piccolissimo appartamento, vuoto e freddo e triste, e il suo corpo, martoriato da anni di torture che si è inflitto di mano propria. È da tanto tempo che non tocca nulla che possa ferirlo, niente con cui possa ferirsi, perché quando Zayn l'ha trovato e aiutato ha pensato che potesse esserci qualcosa di degno, qualcosa per cui potesse ancora vivere.  
Quando Zayn l'ha trovato, ha pensato che magari qualcuno potesse ancora amarlo. Ma Zayn non c'è, e il suo accendino abbandonato sul tavolo lo sta chiamando.  
È una cosa che ha già fatto, e nonostante gli anni passati dall'ultima volta, i suoi movimenti sono automatici: accende la fiamma, lascia che scaldi il metallo finché brucia, poi la lascia morire e si preme la punta sulla pelle sottile del polso. L'odore della carne bruciata è quasi peggio del dolore, ma Niall non ci fa caso e ripete l'operazione finché l'interno di tutto il suo avambraccio è rosso e coperto di vesciche e bolle.  
Il suo corpo è l'unica cosa su cui ha ancora controllo, pensa ogni volta che una nuova fitta di dolore lo fa lacrimare; l'unica cosa rimasta davvero sua, l'unica cosa di cui può decidere il destino senza bisogno di chiedere il permesso a qualcuno.  
Passa al braccio sinistro senza fermarsi, senza nemmeno asciugarsi le lacrime che ormai scorrono copiose sul suo viso e gli appannano senza sosta gli occhi; il dolore è insopportabile, ma è l'unica cosa che lo rende libero.  
Zayn non tornerà in tempo, questa volta, non lo salverà come ha fatto quando l'ha trovato. Questa volta la colpa è sua, sua e del suo stupido alter-ego che vola per la città per difendere persone che nemmeno lo credono un eroe; Zayn è stato il suo eroe, ma è diventato la sua condanna, e questa volta troverà soltanto qualcosa che non _potrà_ salvare, perché Niall non vuole essere salvato e lasciato indietro ancora una volta, in quella prigione dorata in cui i suoi desideri non contano nulla, in cui _lui_ non conta nulla.  
Ha sopportato tanto, e ora è al limite: è stanco di essere solo quello che aspetta ogni giorno, ogni notte, è stanco di essere considerato meno di niente; è stanco di essere preso in giro da qualcuno che ha detto di amarlo, da quello che l'ha preso con sé promettendogli una vita migliore e lo abbandona senza una valida spiegazione ogni volta che sente la necessità di farlo.  
Quando lascia ricadere l'accendino sul tavolo, il sangue e il contenuto delle bolle scoppiate sulla sua pelle ha ormai creato una piccola pozza sul pavimento. La osserva, affascinato, continuando a piangere senza nemmeno rendersene conto, premendo le dita sulle ustioni per sentire ancora _qualcosa_ ; il dolore è meglio di niente, dopotutto.  
Gocce continuano a cadere a terra mentre si muove come un automa verso la sua camera con il letto troppo grande per una persona sola; c'è una scatola, nascosta sotto il materasso, una scatola che Zayn non ha mai avuto la possibilità o il desiderio di scoprire, che contiene i pochi ricordi della sua vita prima di essere trovato. C'è una vecchia fotografia di quando era ancora bambino, con i suoi genitori e suo fratello, e qualche altro piccolo oggetto che ha infilato in uno zaino prima di essere buttato fuori; c'è il disegno che una bambina gli ha regalato uscendo dall'asilo, un pomeriggio, senza conoscerlo ma affermando “sei triste, un regalo ti farà tornare felice”, e soprattutto c'è il frammento di bottiglia con cui si è tagliato la prima volta, in un vicolo sporco e puzzolente vicino al mercato cittadino del pesce.  
Le dita gli tremano quando porta il bordo affilato sulla coscia sinistra, ma è sicuro mentre lo spinge contro la pelle già piena di cicatrici, incidendo in profondità, il sangue che comincia rapido a sgorgare dalla ferita; fa lo stesso sull'altra gamba, ma la sensibilità comincia a farsi meno e il taglio rimane più superficiale di quanto volesse.  
È finita, pensa sdraiandosi sul letto, ma almeno è finita perché è stato lui a volerlo.

 

Zayn entra dalla finestra della cucina, qualche ora più tardi, e l'odore è la prima cosa che gli fa capire che c'è qualcosa che non va; il suo accendino sul tavolo e il liquido sul pavimento fa suonare un campanello d'allarme nella sua testa, e in un attimo è in camera da letto.  
La vista di Niall circondato dal suo stesso sangue lo fa crollare in ginocchio, impotente, con gli occhi sgranati: non può essere successo davvero, pensa, ma tutti i suoi sensi gridano il contrario: l'odore del sangue e della carne ustionata insopportabilmente forte, la vista delle sue braccia martoriate dalle bruciature e delle sue cosce bianche macchiate di rosso, il calore ormai svanito dal suo corpo.  
È arrivato troppo tardi, è andato via una volta di troppo; Niall non l'ha sopportato, e ora se n'è andato per sempre.  
Che senso ha essere considerato un eroe, se si lascia morire l'unica persona davvero importante?  
Che senso ha essere considerato un eroe, se non si riesce a salvare l'unica persona che si ama?


End file.
